A certain Bakeneko's lovestory
by KyoyaCavallone17
Summary: A bakeneko fell inlove w/ a human being..based on a vocaloid song "Aru bakeneko no koi monogatari" 69Fem!27..WITH A LIL' BIT OF 18 fem27...sorry i suck at making summary... I own nothing...


"A certain Werecat's lovestory"

In a far away land, there lived a werecat. He is lonely. He lived a thousands of years without any companions, friends or any family. But this all changed when he met a certain beautiful human being. The girl is called "Tsunako Sawada", an only daughter of the Emperor of that country. One summer day, the werecat named Mukuro is sitting on a tree branch. Idling.

"So boring. I want to play." Suddenly someone threw a small pebble on his head.

"Ouch! Who was that?!"

"Hey, Mister, why are you there? Please come down or else you'll fall." The girl looked at him with worried eyes.

"It's none of your business, human."

"Please don't call me human. I have a proper name. It's Tsunako."

"I see." Mukuro replied boredly. When out of the blue the tree shook. He saw the girl climbing her way up.

"Hey, get down or you'll fall, human!"

"No, I won't! Unless you will get down,too-kyaa!" ,thus Tsunako fell.

"Tsk!" Mukuro catched her by jumping down the tree.

"What a problematic human child you are."

"Oh, why thank you. But now you're off the tree safely." She showed him her carefree smile. Just like a free butterfly. Unlike him,bound by his eternal life that can't die no matter what he'll do. Thus, that's how the lonely werecat fell in love with a human girl.

The days passed happily. She would meet him alone at the same spot, under the cherry blossom tree .They would chat happily like there's no tomorrow. But one afternoon,she came there with a guy who wear a men's kimono with a katana on his side. The said guy has a black hair and a steel gray eyes that could pierce your very soul. They came walking hand in hand to the direction of Mukuro. Jealousy springs up in his heart.

"Mister,please meet my lover,Kyoya Hibari." Kyoya and Mukuro shaked hands.

"Nice to meet you,Kyoya."

"Likewise."

Tsunako begun talking about the things she did that day. If it weren't for the girl's presence they would be aiming for each others throats now. Because deep down, both of them knew that the other has feelings for the brown haired girl.

Days,weeks, and months have passed since she last went to their meeting place. He decided to pay the girl's house a visit. But what surprised him is that,instead of seeing the happy and cheerful face of the human,what he saw was a girl lying with a frame of kyoya and her's picture on it. Crying and yelling for her lover's name.

_So, he's dead_,_huh. I should be glad that he's not here anymore. But, why am I sad? I just want to see her smile. It's just a little thing. I want to see it again. Please. I…I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!_

Mukuro asked his fellow werecat on how to resurrect a dead, but he found . Until some small low ranking creatures passed by his feet.

"Hey,did you know that tonight will be the fated night?"

" Of what?"

"Of the rainy night where the full moon is out."

"Huh? That's impossible. A moon can't be seen in a rainy night."

"That's why tonight is special. If you bathed in the rain, all your wish will be granted. That is, if Tsukuyomi-sama will be interested in your wish.

"Ohh..how fantastic!"

_That's right! The Tsukuyomi! I have to do this for Tsunako's sake!_

That night, true to that creatures' words, it rained and with a nervous heart, Mukuro, knelt with a closed eyes, clasped his hand as if he is praying, bathed and wished.

_Oh, Tsukuyomi,grant me my wish! Oh great,Tsukuyomi._

He repeated this several times until someone appeared out of nowhere and asked him.

"I am Tsukuyomi, what is your wish,Bakeneko?" a black haired guy asked. Mukuro gulped.

" I wish to changed my outer appearance."

"Hmm..In what form?"

" Into a human form."

"Very well, but this will only last until the next full moon.

"I understand,Tsukuyomi."

"Just think of the person you want to be."

The next morning, Mukuro wakes up from the sound of footsteps and a shouting girl.

_Where am I? A ceiling?This is not my house..wait..thi-this hand is..wait…_

"..-ya! Kyoya!

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Do you have any wound?",the girl,which is Tsunako,inspect his arms,neck and hands to see if he has any injury.

"No,I'm okay." he gave her an assuring smile. The brown haired girl hugged Mukuro lovingly. "Kyoya, I really miss you. I love you. Please, don't leave me again." She then cried her heart out.

"I..I love you,too..and I will never leave you again." _Oh,heavenly God,I'm so cruel._

Many days passed since I changed into this form. Many people were shocked to see me. Of course, who wouldn't? A missing man to suddenly appeared on front of them is kind of scary. Tsunako asked me many things, but my answer is always," I'm sorry, but I kind of forgot about those things because of my head injury." She smiled. It looks like she believed me. I would not hesitate to lie or commit any sin as long as I can see her smile again. I'm satisfied with that.

One night,she came into my,rather,Kyoya's room to give me my medicine. She sat next to me and told me something I don't want to hear.

"Say, I think your eyes looks different from his….but I don't mind because you're now here beside me." Upon hearing that, I started to came to me. Nervous to be found out that I deceived you. "Calm down. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me again, Kyoya." She hugged me tightly. Comforted me and I cried in her chest. _Ah,heavenly God, this must be punishment._

In the middle of the night, Tsunako woke up without any reason. She passed by Mukuro's room,then she heared his voice talking to someone.

"Tsukuyomi,is it really my time?"

"Yes,It is."

_Tsukuyomi, the god of Moon?_

"Can I at least bid her my goodbye?"

"You may not."Mukuro heave a sigh upon hearing that. He was about to step outside of his room,when the sliding door opened rapidly.

"Wait,Kyoya, where are you going?!"The brunette asked with a crying face_._

_Please,don't cry, my love. It hurts me to see your crying face._

Then, a cloud of mist appeared. Engufing Mukuro's body in it. Minutes later it showed his true appearance,a black cat ears,a black tail, with a long deadly claws,both on his finger tips and feet, a red eye on the right side, and lastly, a character for six '**六**' engrave on it.

He doesn't know what to say. He can't form the right words. Should he first say 'I'm sorry', 'Goodbye', or 'I love you'?. The werecat was just about to run away when suddenly Tsunako smiled and said "Thank you, Mister"

_Ah, I have deeply sinned, so pleased at least despise me._

* * *

Woohh!KyoyaCavallone17 here~~! this time it's a Fem27x69 !Please R&R...hope you enjoyed reading this~!Toodles~


End file.
